The Sweet Smell Of Strawberries
by Faith Bow
Summary: ONE SHOT: What happens when Edward has to go hunting and has his brothers Emmett and Jasper babysit Bella? Will Bella be able to handle the craziness that comes with being a part of the Cullen family?


"Are you sure I can stay" Edward mumured in my ear as he held me close.

Ever since he left it's hard for me when he goes hunting. I think it is hard for him too. I know he'll never forgive himself for leaving.

"I will be f-fine" I stuttered.

STUPID NERVES!_ Uh_. Now he's never going to hunt. And I wasn't nervous because I wouldn't be without him. His brothers Emmett and Jasper were coming to babysit me.

"Bella" Edward said trying to get me to look at him.

I looked down at our hands which were interlocked. We sat in my living room me in his lap waiting for his brothers. Well our brothers. We may not be married but I think of the Cullen's as my family. Edward put a finger under my chin and made my eyes look into his. Which were filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I told him although my voice changed and my cheeks got warm.

"Bella you can tell me anything." Edward told me. His dark eyes burned with curiosity and hurt. I sighed.

"I'm nervous." I told him.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"Jasper and Emmett" I told him and looked away. Edward let out a humorless laugh.

"Bella, you will be fine. If they upset you in any way call me and I will take care of it" Edward said.

I'd rather die then be a tattle tale.

"Ok" I whispered. Then he ever so softly brought his lips to mine.

"I love you" I said after he pulled away to soon.

"INCOMING!" I heard a bear yell outside my front door. I jumped off of Edward's lap. Then Emmett barged in with Jasper and Alice.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said and at vampire spread I was being wrapped up in her arms.

I hugged the tiny elf back. I should have went to Jacob's. Why do I have to be such a chicken?! Alice let go.

"Come on Edward we need to go" Alice told my boyfriend.

The word '_boyfriend_' sounded to simple. But I was not ready for '_fiancée_' I shuttered. Edward hesitated where he stood. "I will be fine, The sooner you go the sooner you will be back" I told Edward.

He gave me a apologetic smile and Alice pushed him out the door. Alice shut the door loudly behind them.

"Hey guys" I greeted my babysitters.

"You don't sound happy to see us" Emmett stated. I blushed.

"I'm 18 I don't need babysitters" I told Emmett. It was a half lie but I could tell they bought it.

"Bella it's only because of your s-"

"Safety I know" I said cutting Jasper off. I walked passed them and went up the stairs. Suddenly Emmett and Jasper were right by my side. This is going to be a _long_ awkward night.

"You guys don't have to follow me. We have cable downstairs" I told them.

"Ok" Emmett said and went downstairs.

Jasper hesitated but followed. I went in my room and shut my door. I pulled out my English and started working.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o**

I filled in my last answer. I was done with English. A big bang made me jump. My books landing on the floor. Emmett stood in my doorway.

"Hi, Whatcha doing?" Emmett asked and plopped down on my bed making me go into the air and landing back on my bed.

"Studying" I said out of breath and pulled out Biology. Jasper sat in my rocking chair. He picked up my tattered copy of Wurthing Heights. He flipped it to the middle and started reading.

"**BOAR-_ING_**!" Emmett called.

"Emmett. Not all of us have photographic memories" I told him.

"I know but your smart. Why study?" Emmett asked. I saw Jasper look at me from the corner of my eye.

"Because I'm not smart. I mean I'm smarter but not smart enough to pass without studying" I told Emmett and flipped to chapter 54. It went silent. So I started to read

_"Role of the exoskeleton: Exoskeletons contain rigid and resistant components that fulfill a set of functional roles including protection, excretion, sensing, support, feeding and acting as a barrier against desiccation in terrestrial organisms. Exoskeletons have a role in defense from pests and predators, support, and in providing an attachment framework-"_

"Hey, Bella what do you want to do?" Emmett asked. I looked at him.

He was bouncing on his tiptoes like a 6 year old.

"Study" I answered him bluntly. I started to read again

_"-for musculature. Exoskeletons contain chitin; the addition of calcium carbonate makes them harder and stronger."_

"Hey Bella can we do something fun besides studying?" Emmett asked still bouncing on his toes. Jasper was almost finished with the book.

"Like what?" I asked Emmett.

"Like truth or dare _electric_ chair?" Emmett asked. I bit my lip.

"If I say '_no_' you will keep pestering me won't you?" I asked.

"Pretty much" Jasper said from the rocking chair. I sighed.

"Ok, Emmett I'll just study when Edward gets home" I told him.

He did some kind of happy dance. I slid my stuff on my nightstand (along with the books that Emmett knocked in the floor earlier).

"Ok, Emmett. Just for awhile then I need to do laundry" I told him.

He plopped down on the bed making me go up in the air.

"If you break her bed, I don't know how you'll explain it to Edward" Jasper said flipping to the last page of the book. "Come play!" Emmett said like a 6 year old.

Jasper sighed and set the book down on my desk then came and sat by us.

"ME FIRST!" Emmett said.

"Hmm I chose..." Emmett trailed off rubbing his invisible beard. "BELLA! Truth or Dare electric chair?!" Emmett asked.

Why _electric chair_?

"Truth electric chair." I told him.

No way I was going to pick dare. He thought for a second. What could Emmett possibly want to know about me?

"Have you and Edward ever done the dirty?" Emmett asked.

I felt my face catch fire. I fought the feeling to cover my face with my hands.

"What?!" I asked.

"_Y'know_ sex?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett I'm **_not_** answering that!" I half yelled out of embarrassment.

"You have to, You said 'Electric Chair' so they're for you have to say it" Emmett said.

I shot Jasper a helpful look. He shrugged at loss.

"No" I said looking down.

"Huh. So Edward wasn't lying!" Emmett said. Jasper punched his arm.

Edward talks about me to his brothers.. Sexually? I suddenly knew my next move.

"Jasper Truth or Dare?" I asked him.

"Truth" Jasper said. I smiled.

"Tell me what Edward tells you about me." I told him.

Their mouths dropped. Jasper recovered faster.

"I change mine to dare" He suddenly sputtered. I felt myself suddenly feel sympathy to Jasper.

Jasper you powers won't work with me!

"Okay" I told him. He and Emmett breathed a sigh of relief.

"I dare you to tell me what Edward tells you guys about me. The dirty, no holding back!" I told him and smiled.

"Wow! For a human you got game" Emmett praised me.

"I'm not answering that's breaking the brother rules" Jasper said.

"And if you don't tell your breaking the _truth or dare_ rules" I threw at him.

If they're was even 'truth or dare rules'?

"Okay fine. Only one!" Emmett said.

"I got your back bro," Emmett added to Jasper.

"One of Edward's fancies are body Sunday's or sex on a piano" Emmett told me. My mouth dropped open.

I just stared at Emmett for a second. I sucked in a breath of hot air.

"Who are these fancies about?" I asked Emmett.

I felt my blood pressure go up. I never thought of Edward looking at other girls. But there is no way Edward would have those thoughts about me?

"You won't get anything else out of me!" Emmett said. I glared.

"I will just ask him myself then" I told Emmett.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Emmett yelled.

"Life isn't fair" I threw at him. He grunted.

"_You_. He never had any until he met you" Emmett said. I felt my face heat up and tears come to my eyes.

"I'm going to do laundry" I told them.

I grabbed my laundry basket and headed down stairs. I put my stuff in the washing machine as I thought of Edward. How could Edward think of clumsy ordinary me like that? I'm not beautiful like Rosalie or graceful like Alice or sweet like Esme. I'm just a bundle of screw up. I sighed as I put my clean clothes from the dryer into my basket. I headed back upstairs. I tripped on the last step and clothes flew everywhere. I landed on my knee with a bang.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper asked suddenly in front of me.

"I'm fine" I told him. They helped me put my stuff in the basket.

"Uh. Bella you got... Er.. Um stuff on your shoulder" Emmett said then pointed at my shoulder.

I looked over and there sat my white panties on my right shoulder. I felt the tears of embarrassment rush to my eyes. I ran passed Jasper and into my bedroom and slammed my door. I threw my underwear in my dresser. GOD! I'm such a idiot! I lightly smacked the back of my head on the wall. I grabbed my phone. I dialed Edward's number. I hit the talk button and it rang 13 times then went to voicemail. I sighed and hung up.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_.

I sighed once again. Better face the storm now then later. I opened my door the Cullen brother's were no where to be seen. I picked up my basket set it on my bed then I heard a loud bang downstairs. I ran down stairs. Gravy was all over the place with skillet full of eggs and shells.

"What the h-"

"Sorry Bella! We were trying to make you dinner" Jasper apologized covered in gravy. I gave him a small smile.

"You can use my shower" I told him. He nodded and was gone.

"Sorry Bella, is there anything I can do?" Emmett asked.

"No. I got this. But thanks for trying" I told him and smiled.

He smiled embarrassed and walked out. I removed the skillet off the stovetop and threw away the burnt egg sludge. I got the mop out and cleaned the floors. I whipped down the counter tops and the stove and rinsed out the gravy pot.

"Bella I want to make it up to you!" Emmett said behind me make me jump and the gravy pot fell in the sink with a bang.

"Sorry" Emmett said. I turned around his hands behind his back. I heard the water turn off from upstairs.

"And how do you propose to do so?" I teased him. He held out a clear container full of strawberries.

"I'm straw-berry sorry!" Emmett told me.

"Thanks Emmett!" I told him.

"Aren't you going to eat one?" He asked.

"They have to be washed first." I told Emmett.

"Okay!" Emmett said then he was gone.

Where did he get them from anyways?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I put the dirty cooking tools and set them on the dry towel. I sighed. Time to hunt down my babysitters. I walked up the stairs and heard a sound come from the bathroom. I slowly walked over to the door. I opened it and peeked in.

"HOLY STRAWBERRY!" I yelled. Pink bubbles were in my bathtub.

Emmett had my Strawberry shampoo in his hand.

"Why is it so bubbly? And why to you keep your strawberry soap wash in the bathtub?" Emmett asked.

"Ar- Are you washing th-the strawberries in the tub?" I asked star struck.

"Yeah? Isn't that what your supposed to do?" Emmett asked.

"My God." A southern voice said from behind me.

"No. Now just... Maybe... Strawberries.." I spluttered.

"Emmett clean it up" Jasper said slowly removing my shocked body from the bathroom.

"How about we watch some T.V?" Jasper asked me.

I nodded my head still shocked. How did Emmett get so many bubbles in my bathtub? We sat down on the couch and Jasper turned on NCIS. I sighed as I got relaxed.

Emmett joined us after awhile smelling of strawberry shampoo. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

* * *

"Bella, Wake up" I heard Emmett say and shake me.

"Emmett. I don't care I will clean your mess up later!" I barked not opening my eyes. I was never a happy wake up person unless Edward did the waking up.

"Bella _sweetheart_. I'm home" I heard a angel whisper into my ear.

My eyes shot open. The living room was blocked by Edward's head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"I missed you" Edward said. I nodded into his shoulder.

"I wish when I was gone Bella would hug me like that!" Alice said.

My head snapped up the living room full of Cullen's.

"My house is infested with Cullen's... _Why_?" I asked.

I heard Esme and Carlisle laugh from behind me. I pulled away from Edward.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you guys... Literally" I told Jasper and Emmett.

"No problem" They both said at the same time.

"Emmett why do smell like strawberries?" Rose asked her husband.

I threw my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. I guess that wasn't a dream. Jasper looked at me then Emmett.

"Well.. Uh... Long story" Emmett said.

"Emmett washed strawberries in my bathtub and made a mess!" I told everyone.

And they started laughing. Everyone gave Jasper looks he sighed.

"It was all Emmett's fault! He suggested we play Truth or Dare!" Jasper told everyone like he was in court and being trialed for murder.

"Actually it started when Bella's virgin panties landed on her shoulder" Emmett said.

I felt all the blood leave my face. I felt tears of embarrassment come to my eyes. I got up from the couch. I ran to my room. I shut and locked my door. I listened downstairs.

"What'd I say?" Emmett boomed.

"You embarrassed the poor dear!" Esme said. After that I tuned myself out.

I _will_ get revenge on my brother for what he has done! I felt cold air fill up my room. Then strong arms pulled me into his lap.

"How did you get in?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him breathing in his scent and letting it calm me.

"The window" Edward said.

"Of course" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry about my brother" Edward said.

"Me too" I told Edward. He hummed my lullaby.

"You played truth or dare?" Edward asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. I told Emmett we have never done 'the dirty' as he put it" I told Edward.

"You told him what?" Edward asked in a strangled voice.

"Sorry" I told him. He was silent. Now Edward was mad at me. Then a idea popped into my head. Emmett _will_ be sorry.

I guess I have to start fitting into the family.

"Edward... I have something I need to say" I said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Whenever you want to take me on your piano. I'm ready" I told Edward. Edward tensed up.

The house was silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EMMETT YOUR DEAD!" Edward yelled.

**THE END.**


End file.
